


The Light Coming From You

by Lula_Landry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Jedi Ben Solo, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_Landry/pseuds/Lula_Landry
Summary: The war is over but Rey has been tucked away safe at Niima Outpost. Still, the Force will not be denied and she is discovered by a scout for Luke Skywalker’s brand new Jedi Academy. Rey is excited for the next chapter in her life to begin, but excitement turns to apprehension when a recently redeemed Ben Solo is appointed her master. Rey is determined to earn the approval of her mentor, even if it kills her.What happens when a Jedi master can't stand the sight of his new padawan?  A rom-com that totally could have been a tragedy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	The Light Coming From You

Rey was always looking for her one defining moment in life, the second when destiny and good fortune collided and everything changed for the better. Sure enough, it happened. She just didn’t realise it had until afterwards. 

Rey was a nobody from nowhere, or more specifically a scavenger from Jakku, and if it hadn’t been for Luke Skywalker’s Jedi recruitment process, she would have died the same way. 

A fierce looking Twi’lek, her skin a mottled orange with two prehensile appendages sprouting from the crown of her head, set up camp in the very centre of Unkar Plutt’s market. Her name was Numa and the test she conducted changed Rey’s life. It turned out Rey’s blood was rife with something called midi-chlorians and an offer was made for Rey to join Luke’s brand new Jedi academy.

Rey thought that was it, _that _was her moment. She couldn’t have been further from the truth.__

____

____

Training to be a Jedi was hard. 

____

Rey’s class had a dozen recruits. She grew close to Finn, a former stormtrooper (as unexpected as that was), Rose Tico, a genuine member of the Resistance (which was way more probable), and the three of them hung out with Poe Dameron (also ex-Resistance), a teacher in their flight school who’d been the one to discover Finn.

____

To her delight, Rey found herself in flight simulators learning to pilot X-wings in the morning and then studying ancient scrolls in the afternoon. It was all part of Luke Skywalker’s new curriculum. The Jedi master had decided a broader, more comprehensive learning structure was required to rebuild the Jedi ranks. So they were taught to use blasters even while they learned to wield lightsabers. They studied the political structures of regimes past alongside Jedi meditational techniques. Luke even got rid of the archaic requirement of celibacy, much to Poe’s delight. 

____

Which turned out to be a problem because of _him_ , destroyer of worlds and ruiner of lives. 

____

____

When Rey first arrived at the academy, she was euphoric that her past didn’t matter. No one cared if she was poor and orphaned. Her proverbial slate was wiped clean. Everyone was the same and they were all working towards unified goals.

____

Except everyone wasn’t the same.

____

All anyone could talk about was _him;_ Kylo Ren now called Ben Solo, former First Order warlord. He was a dark side user who’d returned to the light, turning the balance for the Rebellion, setting the known universe free from the tyrannical rule of Emperor Sheev Palpatine through a single selfless act. 

____

All sorts of rumours surrounded Ben. That he was pardoned because he’d been under mind control. That he walked free because of Han Solo and Leia Organa’s sacrifice for the cause, their final request being forgiveness for their only child. That he was a part of the academy because his uncle Luke wanted to keep an eye on him.

____

Solo strode through white marble hallways dressed like a bad guy, all in black, traditional Jedi robes replaced by a ribbed shirt and pants and boots ugly enough to stomp a skull into jelly. His thick black hair and shimmering amber eyes and dominant nose and plump mouth and sullen attitude turned him into the most desirable thing on campus.

____

It didn’t take long for the fangirling to begin, and most of the boys were smitten too. Finn looked at Solo in ways he never looked at anyone else, a fact that consistently caused friction between him and Poe. Rey really couldn't blame him.

____

____

The day Rey met Ben was probably one of her worst at the academy. 

____

The Jedi master was running a battle simulation and had somehow turned the training arena into the blackened forests of Exegol. Her class shuffled inside, half thrilled and half petrified over what was to come. 

____

They introduced themselves to the great man but he didn’t look up from his datapad. Not once. And then Rey spoke. 

____

His pretty amber eyes flickered in her direction and she stumbled over her own name like the colossal nerfherder that she was. He noticed her notice him notice her, and his expression stiffened. 

____

Solo spoke his first words and they were a rebuke. 

____

“The way you wear your hair is inappropriate,” he snapped. Rey’s chestnut red locks hung loose past her shoulders. “Were you unclear about the purpose of this class?”

____

She blushed crimson. “N-no, sir.”

____

“So you thought it would be fitting to be half-blinded by your own hair in the midst of a fight?”

____

“I—I didn’t…”

____

“No, you didn’t think, did you?” He looked at her with so much disgust Rey wondered if she’d turned into some kind of space slug. “Get out.”

____

“What?” Her voice was a squeak.

____

“Get. Out.” Solo scowled at her. “Come back when you’re more appropriately arrayed.”

____

Rey stumbled out of class, running to the nearest fresher. She gripped the side of a sink as hot tears dripped down her cheeks. She was confused, humiliated and angry. How dare he? She hadn’t done anything to merit his savage words.

____

She managed to secure her hair into three knobbly buns before returning to the arena. The faux battle had already begun and Solo threw her a scathing glance, relegating Rey to a far corner of the construct. Rey ended up with little to do except watch as her classmates fought nightmarish creatures that skittered around on four legs with pincer-like hands. 

____

Solo’s class quickly became the most popular at the academy. His realistic simulations meant students were battle tested at a level none of them had anticipated. Rey could imagine how exciting it was to try newly acquired Jedi skills against actual assailants, but Solo placed her so far from the fight she often had no enemies to face.

____

She tried to talk to him about it but he went out of his way to avoid her, as if she smelled like a Sarlacc's open mouth. The one time Rey did pin him down, Solo was crossing the courtyard with his arms piled high with books. He nearly dropped them as she appeared like a Jawa spotting an abandoned freighter, backing him into a corner with her pleas to be placed in the heat of battle.

____

“So you think you know better than your instructor, little padawan?” he asked coldly.

____

“No, Master Solo,” she gasped, heart beating painfully in her chest now that she had the chance to speak to him. “I just want the opportunity to test my skills.”

____

“Do you believe this academy is some kind of platform to elevate your name?”

____

“No!” Rey bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. “Your battle simulations are extraordinary and I want to take full advantage of them.” She quickly added, “Sir.”

____

“Do you know why Finn Jones and Jessika Pava play a central role in the skirmishes?” 

____

Rey shook her head, hoping for some helpful advice.

____

Solo's response was clipped. “Unlike you, they are capable of handling it.”

____

She looked at him in dismay and the Jedi master walked around her, determined to go about his business as if she'd never spoken.

____

____

Not long after Rey was called into Luke Skywalker’s office. 

____

The bearded old man smiled at her and she responded in kind, the expression fading when she noticed Ben Solo seated before Luke’s desk. The look on _his_ face was murderous.

____

“Rey, your test results indicate you’re the student most sensitive to the Force but you’re not developing as quickly as I’d hoped,” Luke said with characteristic bluntness.

____

Rey flushed and looked down at the tips of her shoes. Oh Maker, was she failing out of the academy? Trust her to ruin the one good thing in her life.

____

“It’s my suggestion that we recreate an old Jedi method of study for your sake.”

____

She stared at Luke hopefully.

____

“In the past, the role of teacher and apprentice, master and padawan, was foundational in the creation of a Jedi knight.”

____

Inexplicably, Rey felt her eyes drawn to Ben Solo’s elegant face, as dark as a thundercloud.

____

Oh. 

____

Oh, no.

____

“Master Luke,” she began, heart palpitating in sheer panic, “I will try harder, I promise. I don’t need extra help.”

____

Ben twitched in his seat.

____

“I think it would be most beneficial if Master Solo mentored you, Rey.” Luke patted her on one shoulder, his touch a death knell. “It has been decided.”

____

____

Solo’s idea of mentoring resulted in a single lecture. 

____

He called Rey into his study, which was decorated as bleakly as he styled himself (though she swore she saw a calligraphy set tucked into a corner of a shelf, so what the kriff?) and proceeded to tell her how she should go about improving her skillset.

____

This daily regime included, but was not limited to, spending an hour on the balancing post upside down and one handed, two hours of lightsaber training against a mechanised droid while blindfolded, an hour improving her skills with the blaster at a shooting range because Rey currently wasn’t able to hit the side of a bantha barn, and her evenings reading the ancient texts of the Jedi, the ones in languages so archaic she would need to translate them for herself. Naturally, she was also expected to excel at the standard curriculum.

____

“When do we meet?” Rey asked, breathless with dismay after hearing this list.

____

Solo looked at her as if she’d lost her mind. “Why would we meet?”

____

She stared back at him in some confusion. “To give you progress reports. Won’t you need to evaluate my development or some such?” 

____

“I'm not interested in spending time with you, little padawan.”

____

Rey flushed. She wished he’d stop calling her _little_ in that patronising tone of voice. Sure, she was half his height and a third his width and the top of her head barely grazed his impressive pectoral muscles, but that was only because Solo was built like a luggabeast instead of a normal man, and how was that her fault?

____

She had a feeling a practice timetable was not quite what Master Luke had in mind when he asked Solo to mentor her and she wasn’t about to let him off the hook so easily.

____

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to absorb the wisdom of a man as accomplished as yourself unless we found time for mutual reflection, Master Solo,” she said, her tone saccharine sweet. 

____

“You don’t need reflecting,” he snapped, a muscle ticking in his jaw. “Simple practice will do.”

____

She took a step closer, anger giving her uncharacteristic nerve. “But how else will I become the Jedi you desire me to be, Master?” Rey dropped her voice to a silken soft whisper. “I do so want to be good.” She pushed out her lower lip the same way she’d seen the slave girls at Plutt’s flesh palace do it. “Don’t you want me to be good… for you?”

____

A shadow fell over Solo’s face. “You have my instructions. Now leave.”

____

Something in his emotionless voice told Rey she should probably run. So, she did.

____

____

Rey didn’t give up on Solo.

____

By the next day, news had broken that she was Ben Solo’s padawan. Amongst mutterings of ‘ridiculous’ and ‘how the skrog?’, she began her one-woman campaign to win over the sulkiest Jedi master in the known galaxy.

____

Every day, Rey sent her newly minted Jedi mentor written reports of her progress on plom bloom scented paper she ‘borrowed’ from Jessika Pava. She then waited for him in shadowed corners of academy corridors to provide oral submissions of said reports. Those never lasted very long since he backed away from her as quickly as it was possible without his long-legged stride breaking into an actual run. 

____

She went through a domestic phase thanks to Rose who was showing her how to create old-fashioned sweet treats and Ben benefited from these creations. Rey pushed little sealed packets of brownies and cakes into his reluctant hands, and his response was to hand said packets to passing students with an immediacy that suggested they contained a virulent contagion. Luke was present for one such gifting ceremony and sniggered so hard he walked into a marble pillar. 

____

Then came the day Rey saw Ben seated alone in an oft ignored part of the meditation gardens. She joined him with scroll in hand, completely silent as was the rule. The look he gave her was more anguished than angry. He left seconds after her arrival, as wordless in his departure as she had been in her invasion of his space. 

____

Solo’s reactions to her were amusing at first, but as time went on Rey began to feel a little hurt. She wasn’t so bad, was she? She upped her use of Kaydel Co Connix’s _Hosnian Prime Nuit_ perfume when she made her next disastrous attempt to talk to him, but that only had her mentor sniffing the air as if it was toxic. 

____

Weeks went by and all her extra work started paying off. 

____

Her scores at the shooting range improved and she was impressing Luke, her ancient Jedi literature professor, with all her extra reading. She’d even beaten Finn the last time they’d sparred using training lightsabers (the beams were no more harmful than a puff of air, though corresponding electronic sensors on their clothing confirmed hits and misses). She was doing so much better that Rey felt proud of herself.

____

But none of it mattered if Ben didn't notice. Rey was beginning to crave his approval like a junkie chasing the latest street brand of spice. 

____

____

Things came to a head the day of Rose’s birthday.

____

Rey wasn’t sure what had gotten into Ben, but he was different. Smiling, chatting, relaxed. She was so taken aback by a pleasant version of the dark lord she didn’t try to ruin the moment with her earnest attempts at exemplifying a perfect mentee.

__Something about her turned Solo into a glowing plasma charge, liable to go off at the slightest provocation, so Rey watched wistfully as he exchanged jokes with Poe about speed flying, listened compassionately to Finn’s story of how he escaped the First Order, and teased Rose about her birthday gift of a new blaster until she blushed like a schoolgirl. To be fair, Finn also blushed like a schoolgirl under the warmth of those amber eyes._ _

____

Rey enjoyed herself as best she could without getting in the way. She was fascinated (as was everyone else in the room) when Ben told a story about sneaking onboard the legendary _Millennium Falcon_ as a child, unaware that his father Han and ‘uncle’ Chewbacca had planned a smuggler’s run. The two males were ambushed when they landed and six-year-old Ben released them from hanging cages with the help of R2-D2. 

____

The entire room laughed at the tale but it was Rey’s voice that drew his gaze. She closed her lips at once, giggles drying up as quickly as moisture in the desert atmosphere of Jakku. He saw her reaction, noting her awareness that she was somehow under his skin.

____

Solo asked coldly, “Have you been to the gun range today, Rey?” 

____

How did he know blaster skill was her most hated class? Probably because she kept sending him those damnable scented reports which revealed she’d improved the least in that area.

____

Those around them grew quiet. 

____

“No, sir. I thought I could practice after the party.”

____

“Is that right?” Amber eyes glittered like jewels. “Perhaps that kind of slack attitude was good enough to get you through garbage picking duties on Jakku, but you’re expected to try harder at being a Jedi.”

____

Rey flushed, lower lip quivering. “I haven’t missed a single session…”

____

“I don’t want to know what you did yesterday, Rey. Today you have failed me.”

____

She was surprised the thin goblet of Akavian mead in her hand didn’t shatter. Rey stood, head bowed to hide her tears, and slipped out of the room.

____

“That was pretty harsh, Solo,” Rey heard Poe’s voice declare, but the party was already moving on without her. 

____

____

She wept in a darkened corner of the firing range, face pressed into folded arms. 

____

A heavy hand touched her shoulder and Rey looked up into the soulful eyes of Chewbacca, tall, brown and shaggy. The Wookiee moaned a question. Fortunately, she had met enough of his kind at Niima outpost to understand Shyrilwook.

____

“Ben Solo hates me,” she sobbed. Chewie yowled in response. “No, it’s not just his way! I watched him be perfectly nice to all these other people and yet when it comes to me…” Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

____

She realised that was the real problem. Until today, she’d assumed he was a moof milker to everyone he encountered. Instead, she had witnessed first hand that it was really only her who offended his inscrutable sensibilities. 

____

The moment broke her.

____

Rey stopped trying to be Ben Solo’s perfect padawan. She stopped writing reports, stopped endeavouring to ambush him in the corridors of the academy, stopped begging for a riskier placement in one of his battle simulations. She stopped baking him treats and making herself available for conversations he never wanted to have. She continued with Solo’s practice regime to prove her work ethic, but Rey stopped pretending she could make Ben like her.

____

Once her tears had dried, Chewbacca helped her at the practice range, providing hints and tips about her centre of balance and anticipation of the blaster’s recoil that almost immediately affected her accuracy. Rey found the towering Wookiee’s presence soothing and she took to visiting him whenever she was avoiding Solo. 

____

Her friendship with Chewie was both a blessing and curse. In between tales of action and adventure, the Wookiee insisted Ben did not hate Rey, that the very fact she had his attention even in a negative way meant he _did_ like her, that Ben was a typical male with Solo genetics, more like his father Han than he ever gave himself credit for, falling hard for a woman and then treating her like she was a favourite toy he could petulantly refuse to share.

____

Rey would shake her head and gently steer Chewie back to discussions on ship mechanics and the probability of crossing the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs, because it was her opinion the Wookiee was delusional. Ben Solo wasn’t some little boy on a playground pulling the pigtails of the girl he liked. He was a grown man who’d once wielded the dark side of the Force and taken down both Emperor Palpatine and his offsider Supreme Leader Snoke.

____

A man like that couldn’t possibly have emotional issues, could he? He had to be mature and grounded, right? Rey was certain she was right.

____

____

Rey’s new method of pretending she and Solo did not exist in the same space-time continuum worked for all of three weeks. Eventually, he cracked, proving once more Wookiees were always right.

____

Rey's class had just completed a battle simulation situated on the ice planet Hoth, a particularly harsh scenario for Rey since she started complaining if the sun ducked behind a cloud (Jakku didn’t have clouds, just clear blue skies and hot yellow sand). She was miserable in her usual out-of-the-way corner as her friends fought powerful furred bipeds called Wampas, their skin turning blue from the cold, feet slipping as they struggled through the recreation of a snowy wasteland.

____

Eventually the simulation ran its course and Rey packed up her things, ready to leave as soon as Solo called time.

____

“Rey,” he said, and the sound of his deep, smooth voice speaking her name was so unexpected she squeaked. “Stay behind, please. The rest of you are free to go.”

____

Her classmates exited, several of them giving Rey curious looks, though Rose’s face was compassionate. Finn was too exhausted by the fight to do more than grunt goodbye. 

____

At last the arena door swung shut behind Snap Wexley, icicles hanging from his nostril. The temperature inside was gradually returning to normal, the computer simulation powering down to reveal mounds and troughs created using foam and wood. Rey had to give Ben his due; he worked hard to provide them with realistic scenarios. 

____

He stood in the middle of the arena floor, looking like a warrior in his black garb, thick black hair a mess thanks to frosty winds previously blasting through air vents. Solo raised an eyebrow at her and Rey hustled over to join him from her usual place of isolation.

____

“What’s wrong with you?” he demanded, and her gut tightened immediately.

____

“S-sir?”

____

“You’ve lost your spark, little one. You used to be ready and aware. Now you look like you can’t wait to leave, your focus on something other than the mission.”

____

Rey struggled to keep her mouth shut over perceived injustices. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” she gasped.

____

Solo folded ridiculously big arms over an abnormally broad chest and gave her a cool glare. “Excuse me?”

____

“This is what you wanted,” she repeated, now furious. How dare he look so good while she was trying to hate him? “You have no desire to spend any time with me, your padawan, so I have removed myself from your vicinity. I’m sorry I have to attend this class and expose you to my lacklustre abilities as a Jedi…”

____

“Rey.”

____

“…but yours is a required subject so you’re stuck seeing me for at least two hours in a week, though I try to avoid you in the cafeteria…”

____

“Rey.”

____

“…but I can’t help it if my hunger pangs sometimes coincide with when you decide to have your meals because I still can’t get out of my head that I can have all the food I want for free…”

____

“Rey!”

____

“What?” she snapped, immediately regretting her tone as Solo’s expression hardened.

____

“Why are you avoiding me?”

____

Her jaw dropped open. “You told me to!”

____

“I did not.”

____

“You said you didn’t need or want to spend any time with me…”

____

“And that means wasting your energy dancing around campus in some misguided effort to evade me?” An unexpected smile tilted the corners of his mobile lips, the expression making the air gush out of her lungs. “No wonder your light is flickering, little one.”

____

Rey took an involuntary step back. What was happening? Why was he smiling at her? This was unnatural. “I- I’m sorry for behaving poorly,” she mumbled, no longer wanting to be under Solo’s hot gaze. “I will modify my actions.”

____

“Mmm. Not good enough, little padawan.” He tilted his head, considering her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. “Let me prove I’m not adverse to spending time with you. We shall spar.”

____

Rey struggled to comprehend Solo’s words. “What? When?”

____

“Right now.”

____

She bit back a moan as he stripped off his ribbed shirt, revealing his gleaming upper body, pale and densely packed with muscle, his shoulders broad and thick. She hadn’t moved so he closed the gap between them, long fingers deftly undoing the front of her hooded jacket, peeling it off her slim form. Everywhere he touched tingled. 

____

Rey was dressed in the sleeveless white tank top and form fitting white shorts the school provided, but alone like this with Ben she felt as exposed as if she were only in her underwear.

____

“Cold?” he smirked.

____

She fought the urge to cross her arms over tight nipples poking through stretchy white fabric. “Yes,” she said irritably.

____

“You won’t be for long.”

____

The sparring session lasted ten minutes and most of the time Rey was struggling to stand up again after Ben had laid her flat on the foam floor. He dismantled her completely, knocking her feet out from under her, forcing her to her knees with a well placed kick, twisting her hands behind her and pinning her to the ground. And yet all Rey could feel was the hard, unyielding mass of Ben’s warm body, his bare chest coming at her like a wall, his muscular thighs wrapping around her limbs.

____

By the tenth take down, Rey had had enough. She lay puffing and panting like a Hutt gangster forced to climb a flight of stairs, Ben atop her, his hands pinning her wrists either side of her head, his legs straddling her slender hips. She was sweating but she watched him realise with one ruminating glance that her nipples were no less pointy.

____

“Are we done?” Rey nearly whimpered, unsure she’d be able to make it back to her room let alone stand up one more time.

____

He dropped his head closer, a lock of black hair tumbling over his forehead to brush against her cheek. “I’m not sure we’ll ever be done, sweetheart.”

____

And then he kissed her. Ben Solo, Jedi master and hottest male at the academy, kissed her, Rey from Jakku, his padawan and most despised student. 

____

He was very good at it, at least if the way it made her feel was anything to go by. Rey had little experience in such things. 

____

He brushed his incredibly soft mouth against her trembling pink lips until she let him in, sighing as he explored the inside of her mouth, licking, tasting, stroking, nibbling. Their tongues tangled until muscles ached and a strange heat began in other unrelated parts of her body.

____

When Ben finally ended the kiss, Rey was horrified to find her fingers woven into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, as if she had a right to be kissing this man back. Her brain formulated an immediate apology- though why she should apologise to him, she had no idea- when Ben completely fried her cortical neurons by fastening his mouth over a nipple, fabric and all.

____

From there it didn’t take long before he was helping her out of her tank so he could suckle her breasts unimpeded, mumbling things into soft little hillocks like “nipples as big as my thumbs” and “they’re as juicy as juna berries”. Rey could only squirm and whine as her master applied his tongue and teeth to her breasts with such enthusiasm she hoped she would find bruises the next day. Because then she would have evidence this was really happening and wasn't just a dream.

____

Rey was so aroused she could only whimper her acquiescence as Ben peeled off her white training shorts, so needy that not only her sex but also her slim thighs were damp with slick. She nearly levitated off the foam floor as his lips and tongue began exploring her neat pink nether lips, her first orgasm the result of three of his fingers pushed deep inside her pussy while his thumb circled the swollen red jewel of her clit. 

____

His cock was huge; long and thick with warm, smooth balls that tapped her protruding clit as he thrust and pumped. Rey took every inch of him even though she was afraid Ben’s erection would split her in two, the burning stretch of newly invaded muscles a pleasant counterpoint to the grinding pleasure he was providing with every down thrust of swollen cock. When he came it was with a torrent of seed that flooded her womb.

____

Afterwards she was so undone from sheer sensation he helped her dress, kissing her the whole time, his already hardening cock leaving a snail trail of clear pre-come against her soft belly. It felt natural to Rey that she would fall to her knees and slide Ben’s leaking cock down her narrow throat. It shocked her she could feel empowered by making the big man empty himself inside her mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head, his hands buried in her mussed hair.

____

“No one can know,” Ben warned as they parted ways, and Rey was so overwhelmed by his body and taste and scent she was happy to hug such a momentous secret close to her chest.

____

____

Three days later she received her second invitation to Ben’s study, a master and padawan consultation as it were. 

____

Rey arrived fluttering with anticipation and was disappointed to find Ben in the mood to be deeply critical. She had plateaued in her studies and that wasn’t good enough for him. Her responses to his questions were borderline disrespectful and he decided it was his duty to discipline her.

____

Rey had never been spanked before, but as she lay bare-assed against Ben’s hard thighs, his big hand leaving stinging red imprints on creamy cheeks, she knew she wanted it to happen again. Afterwards, he draped her over his immaculate desk and thrust into her from behind, her pussy saturated with desire, her eyes still drawn to that fascinating calligraphy set on the bottom shelf.

____

She asked him about it when they were done and he admitted it was a hobby, kneeling to sign his name across her flat stomach with a broad tipped brush and shining black ink, nearly making her climax again.

After that, things only became more physical between the Jedi master and his padawan.

Rey found him in the meditation garden one afternoon and in deference to the rule of silence Ben plugged her mouth full of his cock, pulling up her tunic and spraying his pearlescent white seed across her perky tits at the last moment.

And then there was the afternoon he gave her an orgasm for every time she hit the bulls-eye with her blaster. She had never been so motivated to shoot well.

Their sparring sessions became a weekly after-class event and Rey knew some of her peers were jealous she was receiving additional attention from the Jedi master. As she lay bent in half atop a foam mound, her ankles tucked behind her ears, Ben’s hugely swollen cock thrusting in and out of her wet pussy, she mused her friends didn’t know the half of it.

____

____

One morning Rey awoke, showered and went to find Ben in his study, her desire to provide him a morning blowjob as strong as his need for the cup of caf in her hands, but he wasn’t there. She was disappointed though untroubled. 

____

When she arrived at the cafeteria to meet Rose, Kaydel and Jess for breakfast, she noticed Finn was gone too. And so was Jess. 

____

Under the guise of concern over a missed appointment with her mentor, Rey approached Luke about Ben’s whereabouts. The old man looked consideringly at her before explaining Ben had been called upon by the government of the New Republic. A First Order military stronghold had been discovered on an outer rim planet and Ben was ordered to dismantle it as bloodlessly as possible. He’d taken Finn and Jessika with him, just in case negotiations fell through.

____

Rey was both sick with concern over Ben’s wellbeing and furious she’d been sidelined from a real mission. She failed to concentrate in her classes and struggled to sleep that night. Relief came the next day when a starship landed in late afternoon sunlight to the cheers of those present. 

____

Ben, Finn and Jessika emerged alongside Senator Farr, a blue skinned Rodian male with bulging eyes and a snout for a nose. It appeared their mission was a success. Not a single life was lost and the Senator had returned to the academy to personally thank Master Skywalker for the assistance of his Jedi knights.

____

Rey congratulated Finn and Jess along with her classmates, but her gaze was focused on Ben as he spoke with Luke and the senator. He seemed tired but no worse for wear. When at last he excused himself, Rey slipped away as well, catching up to him in an empty corridor.

____

Rey launched herself into Ben's arms, kissing him passionately, relieved he was home safe. He responded in kind, one hand finding its ways under her tunic to cup and stroke a firm breast. Abruptly, she pushed him away and he let go, eyebrows raised.

____

“Where the hell have you been?” she demanded, aware she was behaving like a two-headed Troig with an equal number of personalities but unable to help herself.

____

“Geonosis,” he answered placidly, hands wrapping around her little waist as he pressed his mouth to a pulse point in her neck.

____

“Don’t touch me,” she snapped, untangling herself from his embrace.

____

Ben sighed in the manner of someone dealing with an unreasonable child. “What’s wrong, Rey?”

____

“Why didn’t you take me on the mission?” she asked, quivering with emotion. “I’m your padawan! You know I’m as good with a lightsaber as Finn, and better than stupid Jessika…”

____

Ben chuckled, stepping forward and pulling Rey into his embrace, claiming her mouth in a hard kiss. “I couldn’t have my little cock warmer injured in battle, now could I?”

____

“Is that all I am to you?” Rey gasped, pushing him away once more.

____

Ben’s face turned cold. “You know you’re not.”

____

“Then why…?”

____

“I made a call, Rey!” he yelled, running a hand through already mussed black hair. “I decided for my very first potentially lethal mission on behalf of the New Republic I’d choose two capable cadets I wouldn’t have to worry about the whole time.”

____

“Do you still believe I can’t handle myself in combat situations?”

____

“That’s not what I said.” He cut her off before she could speak again. “I need to have a shower and get ready for dinner, as do you. Luke is expecting the whole school to show up for a celebration feast. We’ll talk later.”

____

Rey bit her lip as he walked away, noting a slight limp. There may not have been any loss of life, but Ben had still been involved in an altercation.

____

She returned to her dormitory to find Rose excitedly getting dressed for dinner. Luke had announced the feast while she’d been talking to Ben. 

____

Rey considered her master’s words as she slipped on her formal Jedi robes, fitted cream pants and a short-sleeved tunic, a flowing white overcoat and thin brown leather belt. Could it be that Ben had rejected her for the mission because he didn’t want to be distracted by his concern for her? Rey wasn’t sure whether to be touched or furious.

____

Furious. Definitely furious.

____

____

Ben arrived at the banquet in his Jedi robes, taking Rey’s breath away. She’d never before seen him in the black tunic and loose linen pants, the broad black leather belt and hooded black cloak. Luke was similarly dressed but in dark brown.

____

Luke placed Rey next to Ben at the main table, acknowledging her place as his padawan. She ate baked cushnip and bantha steak in silence as Senator Farr described Ben’s capture of former First Order troops. Their leader was a man named Hux whom Ben used to know personally, and it was he who’d given Ben his limp.

____

“You were hit by blaster fire?” Rey asked under her breath.

____

Ben shrugged. “I’m fine, little one. Merely a scratch.”

____

Her pent-up emotions bubbled to the surface. “So you’re allowed to be blaster fodder while I sit behind the academy walls reading scrolls?”

____

His expression hardened. “I didn’t want you hurt.”

____

“That’s not fair,” she hissed. “You either trust me as a competent Jedi or you don’t, Ben.”

____

“Noted.” His tone was frigid. 

____

After that, Ben ignored Rey. In response, she made the less than Jedi-like decision to drain a carafe of yellow Corellian wine and was soon sitting slumped against her mentor’s big, warm body. That was when she had her really bad idea. 

____

Really, really bad.

____

Rey decided to punish Ben, except she was also feeling exceptionally horny. Her hand slipped under the table to grasp the prodigious outline of his resting cock, easily located thanks to the thin cloth of flowing pants. 

____

Ben reacted almost instantly, his spine snapping straight. The movement drew a look of concern from Numa, but the Twi’lek teacher lost interest when Ben continued to stare at Luke and Senator Farr as if fascinated by their conversation. 

____

Ben’s hand joined Rey’s under the table, pushing hers away, but she refused to be dissuaded. After several attempts, his cock plumped and hardened with inevitable blood flow. Rey massaged his shaft using determined strokes, feeling his sex throb and twitch under her soft palm.

____

“Rey,” Ben said hoarsely, his tone a warning.

____

“You know what I want, Master?” she murmured in discreet undertone, her hand pumping him with increasing vigour. “What I really want is to be on my knees sucking your cock so hard I drain your balls dry for a week.”

____

And Ben Solo came in his pants, making a wet, sticky mess. His clothes caught most of his come but Rey sniffed her own hand consideringly, enjoying the trace of moisture left on her palm.

____

She smiled at her mentor with disarming sweetness. Even in her inebriated state, she was alarmed to see the look in his eyes, pupils blown wide, amber subsumed by pure black.

____

“Ben?” she said tremulously.

____

“Master Skywalker, Senator Farr,” he said, raising his voice, “this has been a delightful evening, but I find myself needing to retire.”

____

The two men were voluble in their understanding as Ben took his leave, drawing his cloak tight around himself to hide the damp patch at the front of his trousers. 

____

Rey sat as still as a mouse, her heart beating rapidly. Maybe if she didn’t move…

____

“Come, padawan,” Ben hissed. “I have that lesson you’ve been waiting for.”

____

Bowing awkwardly to the guests, Rey scurried after her mentor. It took a minute for her to realise they weren’t heading to his office but instead to staff quarters. It was a separate building she hadn’t before visited. 

____

Ben stormed up a flight of shallow stone steps to a second floor apartment. He swiped open the door and stood there, waiting for Rey to enter the darkened room first.

____

“Ben?”

____

“Inside. Now.” His tone was clipped.

____

She obeyed, almost sober with fear. He shut the door and opened the windows, allowing in the light of two bright moons instead of turning on a lamp. 

____

“Ben, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…”

____

He kissed her with brutal thoroughness, stealing her breath and leading her to his bedroom. Rey whimpered as Ben undressed her, his hands peeling off clothes until she stood naked before him. Next, it was his turn and he tossed his black Jedi robes into a corner.

____

His bed was big, befitting his size, with dark grey sheets and a single, solitary pillow. He picked her up and arranged her body exactly how he wanted it, face-down, the pillow tucked under her hips so her pert behind stuck up in the air, one hand pinning her wrists to the small of her back.

____

Rey cried out as Ben dragged his tongue from her damp pink slit all the way through the cleft of her buttocks, leaving a shiny trail of saliva.

____

“Ben!” she gasped.

____

“Shut up,” he growled, and proceeded to eat her tight ass with a dedication that was both dazzling and obscene. 

____

He’d occasionally take a swipe at the stiff bud of her clitoris, but most of his time was spent between her cheeks, big nose and plump lips and long tongue enjoying a zone of her body she’d never thought to explore. Eventually she began to unclench, moaning quietly as he introduced first one and then another finger, prodding her ass while slick with his drool. 

____

When he felt she was ready, he smacked her hard on both cheeks, making her jump. Ben sat on his bed, muscled back against the carved bedhead, long legs stretched out before him. Rey watched him squeeze thick dollops of clear lubricant onto his upright cock, the shaft swollen hard in anticipation of what was to come.

____

He beckoned her over and she obeyed, nearly hyperventilating as he made her face him while straddling his lap. She reached for his cock to slide it inside her wetly clenching pussy but he slapped her hand away. Rey whimpered as Ben repositioned the bulging head of his manhood, spreading her ass cheeks and pushing his way inside her hot hole.

____

It took them the better part of twenty minutes to be fully engaged since she was so small and he so big, hot pants and breathless moans and plenty of “you’re too much” and “please, Ben, please” filling the room until he was sliding inside her and rendering her incapable of speech, and suddenly he was doing all the talking, groaning out loud “yes, little one”, “just like that”, and “sithspit, you’re tight”.

____

By the time Ben had bottomed out inside Rey’s soft ass she was dizzy with feeling, clutching his chest, strange sounds being forced out of her throat with every move of his hips. He reached down and pinched her clit, and she squealed as her body bucked and jerked in helpless orgasm, muscles clenching and releasing so that he also came with a shout.

____

He was so turned on he remained hard inside her. She slumped against his chest as he picked her up by the cheeks, gently sliding her on and off his stiff cock, slowly fucking her bottom in hot, sticky thrusts. She buried her face in his neck and mumbled his name, angling her body so her aching pussy rubbed against his hard pubic bone, bringing herself off in ever increasing pulses. 

____

He came twice more before he withdrew from her body, her cheeks sticky with his seed and her pussy dripping with arousal. Ben lay on his bed, boneless with post-coital bliss, a delirious Rey in his arms, kissing her down from their sexual high. 

____

“That’s what happens to naughty little padawans who disrespect their Jedi masters,” he murmured at last into her sweat dampened hair.

____

Rey had no words. She wasn’t sure Ben’s punishment fit her crime, but she was too blissed out to argue.

____

____

After that, it really was a toss of a coin whether Ben decided to fuck her in the pussy or in the ass. 

____

One afternoon he tied her spreadeagle to stakes planted in the ground and ate her out for hours, until she was sobbing from pleasure and begging him to stop. 

____

Another time he grabbed her on the way to a class, pushing her into a nearby supply closet and screwing her up against a shelf as spare mechanical parts rained down around them. 

____

There was the night he placed her on her hands and knees in the middle of his bed and alternated between coming in her pussy and in her ass, assuring her the whole time she was his good little girl.

____

The day he formed a Jedi mind link between them as he screwed her with rhythmic bliss was momentous. Rey climaxed every time Ben climaxed and vice versa. The pleasure was almost too much, rendering her speechless. 

____

Ben was cold and restrained in public and filthy and demanding in private, using Rey’s body in ways she never thought possible, unpacking her heart and infiltrating her soul almost despite himself.

____

As time went on, their relationship began to change, shift and grow. 

____

She critiqued his latest battle design and he made amendments accordingly. He pointed out Jessika was silently struggling in class and she made an effort to befriend the proud blonde. They discussed lightsaber techniques which Ben would then demonstrate for her naked, often resulting in Rey jumping his bones for yet another round of sweaty sex. 

____

She told him about her childhood, the loneliness of being human in Jakku with no family and few connections, all but a slave to Unkar Plutt. He explained as best he could that having two parents was no joyride either, especially when both adults were as stubborn as snack-donkeys and had no time for the child they’d brought into the world. 

____

Ben started placing bowls of grapes and berries around his apartment upon realising Rey had an almost fetishist connection to food after being starved most of her life. 

____

When Rey realised Ben was as pale as the marble that clad their academy building because he turned tomato red under the softest shaft of sunlight, she found a sunblock strong enough to withstand the lava streams of Mustafar and applied it to his skin with great tenderness. 

____

A few times he even fucked her slow and easy, the look on his face almost romantic, rather than hard and fast with desperation born of explosive lust. Rey liked it both ways so she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, especially on the nights when Ben was feeling particularly relaxed and turned eating her out into a thing of torture, breathing on her aching clit until she wanted to scream.

____

____

Lando Calrissian arrived one morning to lecture the school on the Rebellion during the time of the Galactic Empire; ancient history for those who’d just lived through the tyrannical rule of the First Order. Still, it was fascinating hearing first hand accounts of battles past. Lando spoke mostly of Princess Leia and General Han Solo, their camaraderie and strength. Their sacrificial deaths.

____

In the darkened theatre, Rey looked for Ben. She found him seated at the very back of the hall, his hands balled into fists, face strained. She got up from her corner of the room and sat beside him, placing tentative fingers atop his. It spoke volumes that he didn’t shake off her touch in public. 

____

That afternoon he humiliated her in front of the entire class by calling her use of a lightsaber ‘no more skillful than a Porg’s attempt to fly’, and that night he fucked her so hard into his mattress it was equal amounts pleasure and pain. 

____

Rey thought she was finally beginning to understand this complex man.

____

____

Rey’s first Jedi mission was an important one. 

____

The people of Tatooine had rebelled against their Hutt masters. The resulting bloodshed was so catastrophic the government of the New Republic received a distress call. Rey was one amongst a dozen Jedi trainees called to arms and this time at the head of their team was Luke Skywalker himself.

____

Everyone knew Luke had grown up in Tatooine, so for him this mission was personal. Ben was left in charge of the academy, and his only words to Rey as she boarded the starship with the others was, “Come back.”

____

She did come back, but of the twelve bodies onboard only ten still breathed. Snap, cheerful and big-hearted, had taken blaster fire straight through the chest, and sweet-faced Sabé from Naboo was felled by a bounty hunter’s blade.

____

Luke addressed the school upon their return. Funerals would take place the next day. 

____

As the crowd dispersed, Ben appeared from the shadows. He slipped his hand through hers and Rey was shocked by how warm he felt. Or perhaps it was her fingers that were freezing cold. 

____

He didn’t say a word, leading her back to his apartment. He undressed and kissed her, sliding his thick cock deep inside her wet pussy and rocking her close to his body. When Rey climaxed, it was like a dam broke. She wept all over Ben’s broad shoulders, clutching his biceps like a lifeline. 

____

She spent the night in his arms, even showering at his place rather than scuttling back to her dormitory before sunrise. When Rey did return for fresh clothes, she found Rose doing the same having spent the night with Finn. 

____

The two girls looked at each other and exchanged sad smiles. They didn’t really talk about it until days later.

____

____

“So what exactly is going on between you and Master Solo?” 

____

Rey and Rose were packing up the gun range after class, making sure blasters were turned off, putting away correct models in the right cages, sweeping up and dusting down for the next day. Master Skywalker said it was better for cadets to clean up rather than leaving it all to the droids. It built character or something stupid like that.

____

“I don’t know,” Rey sighed.

____

“Is this just for now or do you have a future with him?”

____

“I don’t know.”

____

“Does he mind if others find out about the two of you?”

____

“I don’t know.”

____

“I mean, is he a booty call or are you in love with him?”

____

“Rose!”

____

“What?” Her friend gave her a cheeky look but froze when she saw the expression on Rey’s face. She gasped. “By the Force, Rey… you’re in love with Master Solo.”

____

“What? No!”

____

“You are! Look at you,” Rose squealed delightedly. “You’ve turned as red as a granadilla berry.”

____

“You’re crazy, Rose Tico,” Rey said, though her words would have carried more weight if she wasn’t whispering them in dawning realisation, if the broom in her hand hadn’t fallen to the floor, if her pulse wasn’t racing a million lightyears a second.

____

“You love him! You love Ben Solo. Of all the unlikely things to happen…”

____

“I love him,” Rey said, more in shock than anything else, staring dazedly into space. “I love him,” she tried again.

____

“Rey, are you okay?” Rose asked, half concerned and half smug that she’d figured it out first. “Do you need a glass of water?”

____

“I love Ben!” Rey exclaimed, placing her hands on her cheeks and feeling their hectic flush. “I didn’t know, Rose,” she said, not realising her friend’s demeanour had changed. “I mean, I knew I cared about him but I didn’t know I loved him.” Rey stared down at her trembling hands. “I’m not sure I’ve ever loved anyone like this before.”

____

“Rey…”

____

She heard the sharp inhalation of breath and turned around. Ben stood in the doorway, sunlight creating a bright outline around his body and leaving his face in darkness. 

____

“Ben?” she called, but he turned around and walked away. 

____

The buoyancy she’d felt upon discovering her true feelings turned into a heavy weight. She ran after him, only catching up as he neared his study.

____

“Ben!” Rey grabbed his arm.

____

He stopped moving but shook off her grasp, the act hurting her terribly. He stared at her as if she was a stranger.

____

“Did you- did you hear me say…” But of course he had. He grimaced in response and Rey thought she was going to be sick. “It doesn’t change anything,” she told him, knees shaking. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way or make some kind of grand gesture just because… just because…” 

____

_Just because I love you_. But she left the words unsaid.

____

Still, Ben didn’t speak.

____

Hoping to get them back to less combustible territory, Rey asked, “Were you looking for me?”

____

He nodded woodenly. “I was going to ask if you’d like to have dinner in my room, but now…”

____

“But nothing, Ben,” she said, her tone desperate. “I was being a silly girl and it doesn’t have to mean anything…”

____

“Rey,” he said simply, and something in his tone halted her barrage of words. “I need some time.”

____

Her eyes filled with tears and she became furious with herself. Now was not the moment to cry! She had to prove to Ben she was mature and self-reliant, and he could be with her and there was no pressure… But before she could plead her case, he’d already closed the study door. 

____

It had been a long time since Ben Solo chose to avoid her. 

____

____

Rey cried into her pillow that night. 

____

Rose kept apologising for causing the rift but Rey wasn’t so sure she had. After all, if a Jedi master would rather reject her than allow for the fact that she loved him, surely they were doomed from the start.

____

Rey went looking for Ben the next day but to her surprise she found Luke standing in the middle of his study.

____

“Master Skywalker,” she said, looking around, hoping Ben would appear. “Is Master Solo here?”

____

“He’s gone, Rey,” Luke said huffily, blue eyes strained.

____

“Gone where?” Rey asked stupidly.

____

Luke shrugged and Rey realised his beard and hair were dishevelled. “I was the one who begged the powers-that-be to allow Ben to come work with me at the academy. He’s on probation with the New Republic, did you know? Despite his heroics at the end, the politicians struggled to forgive all he’d done while working for Palpatine. I told them I’d keep an eye on him, make sure Ben was sticking to the straight and narrow. I was pleased when the two of you, erm, seemed to get along.” Rey flushed at this oblique comment. “But he disappeared last night, dragged the _Millennium Falcon_ out of mothballs and took off without a word to anyone.” Luke frowned. “He didn’t tell you where he was going, did he?” 

____

Rey shook her head. Her heart had turned to ice. _I need some time,_ he’d said, but not like this. She didn’t think he’d run away, leaving her behind. 

____

As Luke continued to rifle through Ben’s desk, Rey was struck by a memory as brief as it was poignant. A starship shot into Jakku’s brilliant blue sky and she, Rey, was weeping, sobbing inconsolably, screaming out loud, “Come back!” She was only five years old. 

____

And now someone else she loved, someone who was supposed to love her, had abandoned her.

____

____

Rey acknowledged she wasn’t thinking straight but she couldn’t remain at the academy. News broke that Ben Solo was missing and the campus was rife with rumours.

____

Rey packed a bag with a few changes of clothes and several shiny baubles to trade. She slipped into an X-wing and left behind the life that had once seemed so full of promise.

____

For a little while she wasn’t sure where to go, but at last she headed back to Niima Outpost on Jakku. It might not be comfortable, but it was the closest thing to home.

____

Plutt bellowed with laughter when he first saw her, his eyes narrowing once he realised she’d grown significantly more lethal. Rey slipped back into old habits with depressing ease, trading the items in her pack for enough credits to buy herself a stash of food and water, finding herself a home in the hollowed out wreck of a starship. She tinkered with the X-wing’s navigation system to erase her tracks before sending it back to the Jedi academy on autopilot. She didn’t want the temptation of having it around.

____

Jakku was good enough, peaceful in its own way. Its blasting sun and scorching winds were not tainted by the memory of Ben Solo.

____

____

He found her on day three.

____

Rey was fiddling with a datachip she’d discovered in a broken-down tie fighter, trying to get it to work again so it would be worth more than just its weight in parts, when someone blocked the sunlight streaming through her doorway.

____

She looked up, hands grasping the quarterstaff she’d created from scrap metal. “Who’s there?” she demanded.

____

“There’s my fierce little padawan,” Ben’s deep voice declared.

____

He pulled off the scarf protecting his nose and mouth, walking into her home as if he’d been invited, a long awaited guest.

____

“What are you doing here?” Rey demanded, wishing her voice would work. It had turned all high and squeaky. 

____

“What are _you_ doing here?” he responded, his tone amused.

____

Rey wanted to smack the smile off his handsome face but controlled herself. He read the raw emotion in her expression and sobered up.

____

“Rey, I came back for you.”

____

She shook her head, his words unbelievable to her. “Liar. You left me.”

____

“I’m here for you.”

____

“No, you’re not. Besides, I don’t want you. You’ll only leave again and I won’t have that.”

____

Ben looked at her with so much compassion she nearly broke down and cried. “I’m sorry I hurt you, little one. I never meant for you to think… I was always planning on coming back. I just needed time.”

____

Rey licked her lips, chapped from sand and dust. “Where were you?”

____

“I went to visit my parents.”

____

She blinked.

____

“They’re buried on Coruscant. A big showy mausoleum and two marble statues right in the heart of the capital. I wanted to talk to them. Tell them a miracle had taken place.”

____

“Wh-what was that?” Rey asked despite herself as Ben took another step closer.

____

“I'd met this little garbage picker about a fifth my bodyweight, her skin tanned gold and her eyes more green than brown with a smile that stopped my heart every time I saw it. You see, she fell in love with me even though I was a monster.”

____

Rey stared at him, ignoring the fact Ben was now so close she didn’t even have to reach out to touch him. “You’re no monster.”

____

“I was,” he corrected her, “and some nights I fear I still am. But you give me hope, Rey.” Ben held out his hand. “Come home with me, little one.”

____

“No,” she whispered. “No, it’s not true. You don’t want me, Ben, not really. When we first met you couldn’t even stand to look at me.”

____

“Rey… Oh, Rey, sweetheart. It’s so dark in my head sometimes I can’t see anything around me. But then you walk into a room and I’m blinded by the light coming from you. You glow, my love. I know you can’t see it, but everyone else does.”

____

She clutched his shirtfront, eyes wet and cheeks flushed. “What- what are you talking about?”

____

Ben smiled at her, at once sweet and sad and joyous. “It’s always been you, Rey. From the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew. I tried to fight it, tried to stay away, but you kept being sweet and adorable and smart and sexy, so I gave in and fucked you.”

____

To her utter shame, Rey burst into tears. “Really?”

____

Ben hugged her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Really, silly baby. Now I need you to come home with me before Luke calls for the New Republic cavalry to hunt me down.”

____

So Rey from Jakku returned to Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy with Ben Solo, moving into his apartment that very same day. 

____

That was her moment; the realisation she was loved by a man she adored. And life was very, very good.

____

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came out of nowhere. It wrote half of it in one day and then the rest of the story unspooled in my head on a sleepless night. I hope you enjoy! I certainly loved spending time with earnest Rey and sullen Ben. Xoxo


End file.
